


Pick Me Up (Shove Me Down)

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blood Play, Body Worship, Bondage, Crying, Dubious Consent, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Snoke totally ships it, Spanking, Temperature Play, dom in the streets; sub in the sheets kylo, dom!hux, dub-con, misuse of lightsabers, sort of, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not like my usual BDSM fic writing which is heavily concentrated on SSC & Aftercare.<br/>See, Kylo has dared Hux to make Kylo apologize for wrecking shit….so the only safeword Kylo has is apologizing which in a way is manipulation and torture.</p><p>Dubious consent and somewhat manipulation warning.<br/>Please heed the other tags.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up (Shove Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not like my usual BDSM fic writing which is heavily concentrated on SSC & Aftercare.  
> See, Kylo has dared Hux to make Kylo apologize for wrecking shit….so the only safeword Kylo has is apologizing which in a way is manipulation and torture.
> 
> Dubious consent and somewhat manipulation warning.  
> Please heed the other tags.

Supreme Leader Snoke’s holoprojection stared down at a masked Kylo Ren and agitated General Hux. Snoke’s massive right hand gripping the edge of his giant throne was the only real tell to his annoyance.

General Hux looked up into the voids of Snoke’s eyes, “Though Ren has equal position granted as I do and access across the Base, I should not have to acquiesce to his unnecessary damage to control panels, interrogation rooms, and worse yet my own troopers. Two have had to submit formal complaints of his usage of Force-strangling.”

Kylo glanced in General Hux’s direction and curled his lip as he disdainfully replied, “Perhaps if your operations were not so useless in the first place-”

“Enough!” Snoke bellowed, stretching out his hand in a motion for silence, “General, I will have a discussion with Ren about this. Go.” 

General Hux allowed himself a small upwards twitch of the lip and a side glance at Kylo Ren before he inclined his head and turned sharply, his boots clicking on the floor as he walked away. 

Snoke turned his attention on Ren, “Ren, damage to the Base only encourages the Resistance - and that causes us to lose footing. If you feel the….urge to destroy First Order progress consider that next time. General Hux is right. That is all for now, I will speak with you again later perhaps when you are more willing to listen.”

Kylo Ren stood there watching the Supreme Leader’s holoprojection fade out until it disappeared entirely before turning on his heel and stalking out the door.

As soon as he crossed the threshold into the hallway he allowed tendrils of Force to unravel and seek out General Hux. He discovered Hux had gone to his quarters just four levels above. 

Gritting his teeth, Kylo walked his way there, letting his heavy footfalls clear the hallways of Stormtroopers and droids alike. When he reached the door he paused but then pressed the comm key.

A few moments later it was received - audio only - and Kylo heard Hux’s voice, “And what exactly do you want?”

“I wanted to speak with you.” Ren said, pleased the mask’s voice filter covered the seething in his voice.

Ren sensed Hux’s hesitation but then a soft set a peeps and the door slid open to Hux’s quarters with Hux standing off to the side, arms crossed and brows furrowed. Ren noticed that Hux had already changed out of his uniform and into the standard issue black sweats and black v-neck shirt. 

Seeing the general without the bulk of his uniform was slightly amusing to Ren as Hux was a rather sleight man. 

“Talk, hm? Come in then, I was about to make my afternoon spiced tea.” Hux said curtly, stepping back for Ren to step in.

The doors swished shut behind Ren, locking quietly followed by a security mechanism activating, as he pressed the switches on either side of his helmet before placing it on a nearby table. Ren sat down and for once patiently waited.

The tension in the air between the two remained at a steady pace as Hux made the tea and set them down on the table before seating himself across from Ren. Hux thought it a bit odd that Ren was acting so….patient and knew it was probably Ren’s earlier outburst which had sated him for now on his impulses, but he did not really want his room destroyed so he asked again.

“What exactly do you want? To talk about that is.” Hux said, sipping his tea and watching Ren’s rather funny reactions to drinking the robust tea.

Ren pushed the tea to the side, giving up pretense that he could possibly drink it, “Supreme Leader Snoke….explained to me about the…problems which have resulted from my actions.”

Hux set down his tea and crossed his ankles, “Did he?”

At Hux’s tone, Ren’s prior compliance to apologize evaporated, “Yes, he did…though with that contempt of yours I am not quite up to apologizing.”

The two glared at one another and the tension in the air was nearly palpable. Hux stood, hands involuntarily finding their way clasped behind his back as he stepped around the table and into Ren’s personal space. Ren refused to budge but he did look up to meet Hux’s cool gaze. Finally it was Ren who broke the silence.

“If you really want me to apologize” he said, a smirk spreading on his lips, “You’re going to have to make me.”

 

Hux looked down his nose at Ren for a moment, considering the man’s challenge, before he reached out and gripped the hair at the base of Ren’s head, tilting his head up as far as it could go.

“You want me to make you, Kylo?” Hux asked, purposefully using Ren’s first name, “Then I shall.” Hux released his hand from Kylo’s hair, “Stand up and disrobe.”

Kylo stayed seated, haughtily glaring up at Hux. Hux gripped Kylo by the hair again, this time yanking his head to the side and biting hard enough into Kylo’s neck to draw blood.  Kylo yelped at the bite and squirmed in Hux’s grip but only succeeded in having his hair yanked on even harder for his efforts.

Hux let him go again and stepped back, thumbing off a bit of blood left on his lips, “Disrobe.”

Kylo surprised himself by standing and unbuckling the belt to his outer robes, letting it clank heavily against the floor as he slid off his outer robe, saber belt, inner robe, and shirt. He knelt to unfasten and slide off his boots before shucking his trousers but before he could stand Hux had unclipped his saber from the belt and had the crossguard pressed against Kylo’s shoulder.

“This is horribly off-balance, even without being active.” Hux commented as Kylo eyed the hilt.

Hux moved it further way from Kylo before sliding the switch and activating the unstable red beam. The erratic beam of light cast sinister glow across Hux’s face, highlighting the sharp planes and angles while deepening his hair to an angrier shade of red. Kylo licked his lips, suddenly aware of how dry they were.

The motion caught Hux’s eye and he maneuvered the saber close to Kylo’s jaw. One wrong move and Kylo’s head could be potentially loped off. The fact both frightened and excited Kylo which became evident by his growing erection.

Hux’s eyes flicked downwards and his smirk turned into a full grin, “You are enjoying this.”

Hux met Kylo’s dark eyes as if in challenge of that fact. Kylo felt heat rise to his face as looked away from Hux’s eyes, diverting his gaze downwards and swallowing thickly, “Yes.”

“Yes… _what_?” Hux prompted, placing the blade so close Kylo could smell bits of his loose hair singing.

“Yes….Sir.” Kylo struggled to say the word but once he did he looked up, not daring to move his head. The low thrum and pulsations of radiating heat sent a thrill through Kylo. Stray sparks flew off the blade, onto Kylo’s face, hot enough to feel like he had been stung where they landed but not too hot to actually burn him.

With a quick motion Hux retracted the blade and set the saber on the table. Kylo resisted the impulse to grab his saber and instead watched as Hux opened a wall compartment and withdrew a long cord of black rope.

“Do you know what this is?” Hux asked, hefting the rope for Kylo to see.

“It is fibra-rope…Sir.” Kylo said.

“Good. It’s used for climbing, as you well know, but for now it’s going to be used to bind you.” Hux said, stepping forward and letting some of the rope slither from his palm to dangle in front of Kylo, “Generally, I’d ask for safewords or other sort of accommodations but you did say to make you apologize. So, your apology will be your safeword. As soon as you say it I will release you.”

Kylo shuddered, knowing full well that Hux was telling the truth (if not through Force sense then by the mere fact Hux always kept his word) and let himself be bound.

First, Hux ordered him to kneel on both knees so that his heel touch his buttocks, the only support between his knees and the metal floor being Hux’s own pillow. Despite his roughness, Hux knew better than to let Kylo’s bare knees rest against unforgiving metal. Next, Hux motioned for Kylo to place his arms behind his back.

Hux first wound a larks head tie around Kylo’s arms, just above his elbows, holding the cord with one hand while using the other to press Kylo’s elbows together. Without even asking, Kylo maintained that position while Hux swiftly wound the cord upwards four times before placing the tails of the cord through the gap left by the larks head and cinching the tie in place.

Kylo groaned, the restriction on his movements surprisingly exhilarating. Hux paused and ran a finger between Kylo’s shoulder blades, causing Kylo to shiver and Hux to merely laugh and continue. Hux chose a spot just below Kylo’s elbows and started to make a downwards ladder tie, using a finger to stabilize his loops into even separations. He did this a second time before creating a cinch and bar wrap that closed up the rest of the rope.

“Try to move.” Hux ordered, circling Kylo as he tested the ropes.

After a few attempts Kylo replied, “I can’t.”

“Good.” Hux said back. He couldn’t help his usual caution show itself by then asking, “Can you still feel blood flow?”

It wouldn’t do to have Kylo’s arms useless was Hux’s self-reasoning. Kylo flexed his fingers and wriggled his arms slightly, breathing in sharply at the cord’s bite. Kylo wanted to ask how the general knew this but for once stilled his question, looking up Hux instead.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what? You’re being awfully forgetful.” Hux chided.

“Yes, sir.” Kylo said, licking his lips as he saw Hux stride over to his uniform locker and pull out his leather gloves.

Hux sneered down at Kylo as he slid his gloves on with precision, flexing his fingers to adjust them and using his cold bare foot to grind into Kylo’s erection, “Look at you, hard and wanting just because I said a few orders? Maybe I should do this more often. You’re pretty all tied up and on your knees.”

The coldness of Hux’s foot sent a chill through Kylo and he struggled against his binding slightly in an effort for more friction.

“Ah-h.” Hux said, taking his foot away and roughly gripping Kylo by the jaw, “You’ll get more when I give you more. Or if you really do beg for more, I’m _considerate_ that way.”

Some of Kylo’s usual stubbornness surfaced as he glared at Hux as he turned Kylo’s head side-to-side, casually observing the myriad of freckles dotting Kylo’s skin and the way his hair swished loosely.

“Yes, pretty indeed. And those lips…” Hux trailed a gloved thumb over Kylo’s lips, dragging hard on the lower and releasing it so it made a soft _pop_ noise in the low quiet of the room.

Kylo bit at Hux’s thumb and managed to snag a slight excess of material instead. Hux pinched his nose with his other hand until Kylo let go.

“You are severely lacking in discipline _and_ manners.” Hux said, “Get up.”

Kylo steadied himself on the balls of his feet before standing up, highly aware of his exposure with having his arms still bound behind him. Hux grabbed him by his hair and half-led half-pulled Kylo to the bed.

Hux sat on the edge, spreading his knees apart, and tugged Kylo down until he nearly tripped, “Lay across my lap, face-down. Understand?”

Kylo gritted his teeth and considered biting at Hux again but he obediently lay across the general’s lap, fidgeting until he was able to have his knees and face on the bed while his torso extended across Hux’s lap. He felt Hux’s gloved fingers trail up the underside of his thighs and shivered at the feeling.

Without warning Hux reared his hand back and gave a solid whack on Kylo’s rear. Kylo yelped in surprise as Hux landed three more blows in quick succession, never in the same spot twice. Tears pricked at Kylo’s eyes at the sheer humiliation of being spanked…. _by Hux no less_ and at the fact that he was harder than he had ever been in his life.

After another three, Hux paused, allowing the afterburning sensation set in and enjoying the view of Kylo shuddering ever so slightly.

“Is there something you wish to say?” Hux asked, touching the cord bindings gingerly.

“No…sir.” Kylo said back through gritted teeth.

Hux moved his right leg slightly to rub against the head of Kylo’s cock and smiled when he felt the pre-come wetness smear against his sweats, “Are you sure?”

His question was met with silence. Hux petted the swell of Kylo’s ass gently then brought down four hard whacks, the last of which making Kylo’s hips buck involuntarily. Without finesse, Hux spanked Kylo six more times, making sure that the last two landed exactly where two others had previously landed. Gooseflesh stood out on Kylo’s skin as a raw sob escaped his mouth unintentionally.

Hux ceased his ministrations and out of habit massaged Kylo’s ass, “Do I hear the verge of an apology, Lord Ren?” Hux used the title with as heavy sarcasm as he could spit out.

“Sir…” Kylo whined into the mattress. He hated himself when he added, “Please….”

Hux’s eyebrows shot up in genuine surprise, “Please? Please what?”

With no response other than another stifled sob, Hux turned Kylo over, maneuvering him so that most of his bound arms were between his legs, and was shocked to see Kylo with a reddened tear-stained face.

 “Please….” Kylo said barely above a whisper as he screwed his eyes closed and bit his lower lip.

What an interesting turn of events, Hux thought to himself as he gripped the middle finger of his left hand glove in between his teeth and yanked it off.

Hux applied a liberal amount of saliva on his hand before gripping Kylo’s cock, squeezing and tugging in a way that made Kylo writhe with near-desperation. It only took a few more strokes to bring Kylo to completion across his own abdomen. His whole body shuddered with the waves of pleasure as he moaned loudly. After he was spent Kylo lay panting, hair stuck to his sweaty face, and refusing to look at Hux.

With steady hands, Hux helped Kylo to stand before removing his arm bindings. After the fibra-rope slipped away, Hux massaged at Kylo’s arms to bring back regular blood flow. Kylo, still riding post-orgasm elation, furrowed his brows and looked at Hux over his shoulder.

After a few moments Kylo spoke, “I apologize.”

Hux removed his hands and settled them between his legs, “Good. Can you sit?”

Kylo sat next to Hux on the bed, wincing at the soreness of his rear, and stared at the wall opposite them. The only sound in the room was the low hum of Base equipment surrounding them. Silence stretched on until Hux decided to break the silence.

“You may inform Supreme Leader Snoke tomorrow that your apology has been noted and accepted.”

Kylo nodded and stood, walking over to his pile of clothes and picking them up piece by piece. He felt worn out, dirty, used yet also serenely calm. It was a weird experience unlike anything he had ever felt. Even his inner demons had simmered down to a quiet whisper. Ignoring his own dried come Kylo dressed himself.

As Hux watched Kylo dress he churned ideas in his head - ideas which he considered useful not only for the First Order but for himself. Kylo clasped on his helmet and saber belt then pressed the switch to open Hux’s door and walked out.

Hux smiled to himself and stretched out flat on his back on his bed. He had a feeling that the next time Kylo Ren arrived at his door wanting to speak with him it would not be because of an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Star Wars fanfic and it's Kylux smut.  
> Typical lol.


End file.
